Certain
by colouredblossom
Summary: A story dedicated to a friend, SesshKag Kagome has been wandering the Inuyasha forest for the past week and everytime returns back to her village with the question of 'why' within her mind, one night she discovers why.


Hiya!

This fanfiction is dedicated to my friend Katie chan

Hope you like it hun! *hugglez* (I am working on our story, but I did this as an apology for my seemingly ignorant attitude which is really thanks to school :C )

Oh and don't worry my friends there shall be sequel to my xmas story so DON'T PANIC!

**Certain**

Marked lines across a pebbled ground attracted the sapphire coloured eyes of a lone miko, her ebony tendrils wavy and spiraling in the moonlight which glinted a silver glow around her body.

A hushed rustle echoed beneath a hollow forest ahead, the darkened trees swooping to the wind as if trying to beckon the miko a pathway into the decreasing land. Her trembling fingers brushed away the branch which lay above her, it's existence odd as if it were out of place unlike all of the other perfect branches that held themselves high above living mortal's heads.

Her next step was braced, a crack of lightning struck a tall tree in the center of the forest, her eyes cringed in empathy the horror of lightning had always haunted her dreams, turning them into unforgotten nightmares.

Breathing deeply with misted air entering her lungs, Kagome managed to calm her racing heartbeat. As she surveyed what sight was left of the village behind her, she knew she must continue. Hurrying she scurried into the depths of the haunting forest, vines and fallen branches sweeping across her face, leaving small scratches temporarily etched onto her skin.

As lightning yet again struck she quickened her pace, her soul and heart eager to meet what awaited for her presence a few more pathways ahead.

Crossing the familiar stream with water sinking into her socks and soaking her from the ankles and below she soon again walked upon fairly dry land, it's damp soil still solid and not muddy by the murky rain. Reaching down to undo the straps of her chestnut polished shoes, she gasped as a pale hand trailed it's way up her back only to rest at the base of her neck.

Silence seemed to contaminate her mind, only her heartbeat heard as the rain pelted across her covered back. The atmosphere remained dark, the land brown with very few patches of green visible.

As the hand which rested upon her neck trailed itself through her soaked hair, fondling every strand, Kagome agonizingly twisted her body, all the while being mindful of his ministrations to her skull.

"Why?" The question was not stupid, she had always wondered why he would play with her hair and neck so much.

"Are you certain you wish to know Kagome," the miko's cheeks flushed, sure the words which flowed from his mouth didn't entail anything to cause one to blush, but the way the daiyoukai said it changed a lot of things.

Kagome nodded her head as if she was a child agreeing to their parents' request on mailing Santa their present list.

In response a smirk slowly crept across his face, a sick and twisted smile which was once embedded into Kagome's mind now reformed into a humorous and mysterious grin.

"Miko, you once said that you never knew how I could keep my hair so 'perfect,' as you described it, but I doubt you understood the extent of my abilities and my beliefs," the daiyoukai's hand moved across the miko's cheekbone, tracing its beauty until a finger came to rest upon her plump, rosy lips.

Seeing that Kagome was not going to interrupt, as he saw his finger was quite a distraction, the youkai continued,

"My claws are meant for myself and myself only as the kami blessed my body with such but it is only on a certain occasion that I am permitted to use them on another, and if completed they instantly become a part of me," Kagome's eyes widened as her mouth opened, her heartbeat throbbing in shock.

"But...why?"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes, the magenta markings on his eyelids visibly alluring,

"Because, Kagome, I wish for you to become a part of me," Kagome's eyes wavered across his, her bottom lip stuck between her blunt, white teeth.

"But why!"

It was then that Sesshoumaru's eyes reopened and his further comments broke, his lips suddenly crashed upon hers tenderly, his moan heavenly like sweet wine as the miko grasped her hands around his neck, her own moan erupting into the warm cavern of the daiyoukai's mouth.

The rain danced around and across their intimate bodies, cries of Kagome's comrades fell to death ears.

Pulling their mouths apart, Kagome's lashes brushed across his as their orbs shone with desire.

"Are you sure you wish to do this, with me Sesshoumaru?"

The daiyoukai seemed thoughtful, his mind examining everything before finally coming to a permanent agreement.

"Yes Kagome, I am certain."

The End

By jazzyinuluvsesshyxxoo


End file.
